


First Heat

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Is there any plot, Just smut, Omega Verse, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Elsword is a young omega who was visiting his friend, Ain, at his house, who happens to be an alpha. He suddenly goes into his first heat, and is unsure of what to do. Luckily, the older alpha knows just what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> Anyways-
> 
> Ain - Base  
> Elsword - RS

Elsword sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on on the TV in front, sweat forming on his forehead. He was in the middle on an intense game with his friend, Ain. Ain was a college student whom he met through his sister, Elesis. The silver-haired man was cool-headed and down-to-Earth, always smiling. Elsword felt like he could tell the older man everything. He wasn't all that surprised when he found out Ain was an Alpha; in fact, he'd be surprised if he wasn't. Ain was perfect at everything: perfect scores, top of his class, the best at sports. 

 

Elsword's character fell to the ground as a huge KO popped up on the screen. The red-head tossed the controller on the ground, ruffling his hair. "Aaahh! Why can't I ever beat you?"

 

Ain smiled up at him, as he was sitting on the floor next to him. "Maybe because I've played this game for much longer than you have."

 

He shot the older man a look that was meant to be anger, but by the silver-haired man's laugh, it didn't turn out that way. Elsword puffed out his cheeks and turned his head around. "I'm hungry!"

 

"Alright," Ain managed to say through chuckles. "Hold on, I'll get you something to eat."

 

The other got up and exited the room, leaving Elsword by himself. The red-head flopped down on the bed, stretching. Elsword was an omega, one of the very few there were. He was at the lower part of the society pyramid, as omegas were just there to mate and make more babies. However, even though he was an omega, he still hasn't even gotten his first heat. Sure, he's fallen in love before, but he's never felt...  _lust_. He turned over on his stomach and stared at the bed sheets. He closed his eyes and took a large sniff of Ain's sheets. It smelt like him...

 

Embarrassed, he quickly sat up, blushing furiously.  _What am I thinking?_ Suddenly, a rush of heat overtook him. He hugged himself tightly, shaking violently. He felt himself lactating from his butt, his pants getting soaked. He looked around wildly.  _What's going on? What's happening?_ As he began to panic, Ain walked back in with two bowls of popcorn, only to have them fall on the floor, balls of yellow flying everywhere.

 

Elsword looked up at him, his face flushed and eyes teary. "A-Ain..."

 

Without warning, Elsword was pushed onto the bed, his lips stolen in a hungry kiss. The red-head felt his body getting warmer, melting into the kiss. It felt so good... Ain pulled back, turning away. "S-Sorry..."

 

Confused, Elsword looked at him, his body hurting with want. "A-Ain, it's ok... It felt good..."

 

The elder shook his head, shaking slightly. "That's only because you're in heat... I'll call your sister. You need to get your medication."

 

Before Ain could get up and leave, the younger grabbed his sleeve, staring him right in the face. "Ain, please don't go... It hurts..."

 

Elsword could practically hear Ain's threads of rationality snapping. He was once again pushed down onto the bed, his shirt ripped off of his body. He was drowned in a kiss once again, Ain's tongue exploring his mouth. One of the older man's hand brushed over a nipple, making the younger flinch.  _It feels so good..._ Ain began to play with his nipple, pinching, twisting, and flicking it. Elsword's penis began to grow hard, precum beginning to drip from the tip. The silver-haired man pulled back, a smile forming over his lips when he saw the younger's face flushed with pure lust.

 

"Ain... Ain!" Elsword called, squirming in the older man's arms. "More... _more_!"

 

Ain swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth as he pulled the pants off of Elsword. The pheromones grew stronger once the red-head's hole was exposed. Liquid oozed out, making Ain's dick go straight up. He carefully rolled his finger over the rim of Elsword's anus, making the ginger shiver. Slowly, he entered it. Elsword gasped, shaking and breathing heavily.

 

The silver-haired man went in and out slowly, careful to not make the other uncomfortable. After a little while, he entered another and began scissoring him. Elsword gasped for air, his chest heaving up and down. It felt good. Really, really,  _really_ good. But, need needed something... more... He looked at Ain, his eyes wet. "Ain... More... I need more..."

 

The other's hand stopped almost immediately. As he pulled his fingers out, Elsword didn't even have the chance to whine at the loss before something bigger and hotter replaced them. The red head lost his breath for a second, trembling in the alpha's arms.

 

"Are you ok...?" Ain whispered.

 

Elsword looked up at him, his breath hitching. "Y-Yes... Move, please..."

 

Ain bit his lip as he pulled out and thrust back in, hard. He continued his assault, making Elsword scream and drown in pleasure. He flipped the ginger onto his stomach, pounding him fast and hard. Elsword's eyes rolled into the back of his head, unable to tell how many times he's come. Ain bent down, his breath hot and wet on Elsword's neck. The ginger's heart pounded in his ears.  _It's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen..._ The older boy opened his mouth wide before biting down on the younger's nape, nearly hard enough to draw blood.

 

The sensation made Elsword come once again and he felt whole. He was mated. Ain mated him. A few thrusts later, and he felt something warm gush into him. Elsword stared off into space as he felt his butt getting filled with Ain's seed. He was so happy... Maybe he was going to get pregnant with Ain's baby... The thought made him even happier. However, the rush of heat came back after a few seconds. Before Ain pulled out, Elsword grabbed his wrist and looked up at him.

 

"Again..." He rasped out.

 

Ain's eyes widened for a few seconds before he smiled. "Alright. I won't be responsible for what happens next..."


End file.
